


Тяжела доля посредника

by LazyRay



Series: Тяжела доля посредника [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Никто и не говорил, что быть дипломатом легкая работа, но Кадгар никогда не думал, что его усилия по примирению и его роль посредника воплотятся так буквально.





	

Немного ныли колени. Пока что только колени, ох! Впрочем, могло быть и хуже. Сейчас под ним была мягкая кровать, а не, скажем, каменный пол зала совещаний. Никто и не говорил, что быть дипломатом легкая работа, но Кадгар никогда не думал, что его усилия по примирению и его роль посредника воплотятся так буквально.  
Иногда, думал Кадгар, самые благие намерения оборачиваются против благожелателя. А ведь он всего-то заметил, что Иллидану и Майев уже пора бы разобраться в своих проблемах и претензиях, или хотя бы научиться сосуществовать без мгновенного желания поубивать друг друга. Ради Азерота.  
Он совершенно не собирался встревать в эти самые выяснения отношений.  
То есть, встревать ещё больше. И уж точно не собирался заниматься этой проблемой настолько тесно. И уж точно ему не следовало вставать между ними. Даже если ему казалось, что они вот-вот зарубят друг друга. Майев, скорее всего, без проблем прошла бы по нему, лишь бы добраться до глотки Иллидана.  
По крайней мере, эльфы согласились покинуть зал совещаний, где постоянно мимо сновали люди. Кадгар думал, что было бы неплохо создать неофициальную обстановку...  
Перестарался. Но всё же, как хорошо, что они покинули общий зал! Проводить подобного рода политику примирения при посторонних было бы... затруднительно. Во всяком случае, лично для этого конкретного примирителя. Примиряемым, казалось, было всё равно, кто их может услышать, и поначалу только сила верховного мага заставила этих двоих обойтись без убийства. Но не уберегла от воплей, ох бедные уши бедного посредника!  
Однако сейчас Иллидан уже перестал огрызаться на Майев, и вообще обращать на неё внимание. За что Кадгар был ему очень благодарен: принимать в себя этого эльфа-полудемона было и так непросто, а если бы Иллидан взял грубым натиском, без травм не обошлось бы. И так поначалу было весьма болезненно. Кадгар морщился и постанывал при каждом осторожном (за что отдельное спасибо) движении, пока Майев не надоело «его поскуливание» и она, схватив его за волосы, не прижала его лицо к себе между ног и не велела заняться делом. Кадгар воображал, какими словами Иллидан мог бы ответить за него, но эльф был слишком занят. Надо полагать! Кадгар не планировал завершить этот день, стоя на четвереньках между непримиримыми врагами, и уж точно не был готов. К его приятному удивлению, Иллидан был гораздо мягче, чем можно было ожидать, а ещё он весь отдавался тому, чем занимался: будь то схватка с демонами или же подготовка тела неожиданного постельного компаньона. Даже если он поступал с этим самым телом, как со своей собственностью: аккуратно, но властно. Вот и сейчас Иллидан как-то поудобнее перехватил его, как-то иначе заставил вздёрнуть бёдра и изогнуться в спине – словно натренировался уже когда-то с любовником значительно меньше себя размером. Словом, как бы он не поставил Кадгара, стало не так больно, и значит, гораздо проще расслабиться, а стало быть, впустить в себя глубже огромный, судя по ощущениям, член. И в результате, совершенно лишить Иллидана дара речи. Низкие протяжные стоны не считались.  
Зато Майев отрывалась за всех троих, осыпая Иллидана оскорблениями, язвительно комментируя его технику, и не забывая давать ценные указания Кадгару где, как и насколько сильно и часто ласкать её языком, сколько и куда пальцев она бы хотела. Она была очень требовательной, но очень отзывчивой, а ещё грязно ругалась в процессе и завывала, кончая.  
И ещё почти нежно гладила и перебирала волосы на голове Кадгара, когда он, задыхаясь и постанывая, уткнулся лицом в сбившиеся простыни рядом с её коленями, а Иллидан, всё крепче сжимая пальцы на его бедрах и порыкивая, кончал прямо в него. Нет, но вот об этом обычно спрашивают и договариваются, причём заранее! Кадгар тихо хрюкнул от смеха: вот это его возмутило больше всего из произошедшего?  
Эльфы, бессильно вытянувшиеся по разные стороны от него, не обратили на неожиданный смех внимания. Вот и хорошо.  
  
Сложно сказать, стали ли эти двое хоть на шаг ближе к какому-то сотрудничеству, но сил поубивать друг друга у них уже не осталось. И то славно.  
Кадгар осторожно сел. Ох. Кому-то завтра придётся очень кстати привычка Совета Шести проводить свои встречи стоя. Если он вообще куда-то доползёт. Однако вопрос: может ли он покинуть этих двоих без опасения за них? Вроде бы они достаточно вымотаны.  
\- Куда ты собрался, верховный маг?  
Кажется, недостаточно вымотаны. Кадгар опасливо оглянулся через голое плечо. Майев, раскинувшись на подушках во всей своей обнажённой красе, прищурившись, взирала на него. Иллидан, кажется, спал.  
\- Я подумал, что мне лучше уйти?  
\- Неправильно подумал, - отрезала Майев и так пнула Иллидана пяткой в бок, что тот издал вопль боли и подскочил. - Проснись, ленивая тварь. Наш друг уже собрался уходить, а мы даже не отблагодарили его за труды.  
\- Ох, право же, не стоит, - принялся увещевать Кадгар, потихоньку сползая с края кровати.  
\- Лежать, - ласково улыбнулась Майев и похлопала по постели рядом с собой.  
Кадгар сглотнул и подчинился приказу.  
\- Какой послушный! - восхитилась Майев. - Такое поведение надо поощрять!  
Кадгар умоляюще поглядел на Иллидана, но его последняя надежда на побег клыкасто ухмылялась ему в лицо.  
\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но Майев права! - объявил Иллидан. - Мы совсем забыли о тебе.  
\- Я не жалуюсь, - поспешил убедить их немного струхнувший Кадгар.  
Его не слушали.  
\- Он кончит два раза, – деловито сказал Иллидан.  
Майев с презрением посмотрела на него.  
\- По меньшей мере, – поторопился поправиться он.  
Взгляд эльфийки стал более благосклонным, и она чуть заметно кивнула.  
\- Посмотрим, как громко мы сумеем заставить его кричать, – она задумчиво посмотрела на свою «жертву».  
\- И всё-таки... – начал Кадгар.  
Но на его рот тут же легли пальцы, заставляя его умолкнуть, а секунду спустя их заменили губы Майев. На его колени легли большие ладони Иллидана и мягко, но непреклонно развели его ноги в стороны. Кажется, эти двое всё-таки смогли объединиться ради общей цели.  
Кадгар закрыл глаза и сдался.  
  
  
Иллидан орал на Майев, та отвечала тем же. Скоро схватятся за клинки.  
Модера потёрла виски.  
\- Где этот Кадгар? - прошипела она. - Ему вроде удалось как-то заткнуть их вчера?  
\- Не пришёл, - кисло ответил Кейлек. - Передал, что у него мигрень.  
\- Я даже понимаю откуда и от кого, - ярилась Модера. - Но мне плевать! Слетайте кто-нибудь за ним и хоть на веревке притащите сюда. Сил моих больше нет!  
Кейлек покосился на неё, но ушёл. Пока он ходил за Кадгаром, Модера уже дошла до закипания и раздумывала, а не пристукнуть ли эту парочку втихаря и плевать на пророчества и Легион, гори весь мир зеленым пламенем! К счастью, Кейлек обернулся очень живо, не иначе как в самом деле слетал. И приволок Кадгара, бледного и явно не выспавшегося, еле волочащего ноги вдобавок. Похоже, и в самом деле мигрень. Но это были уже не её проблемы. Модера радостно сдала на приунывшего Кадгара повестку дня и поспешила удалиться. Уже уходя, она услышала, как Кадгар хрипло (ещё и простыл?) обратился к спорящим эльфам, обращая на себя их внимание. И тут же воцарилась тишина.  
Модера удовлетворённо закрыла за собой дверь. Нет уж, отныне этой парочкой будет заниматься только Кадгар. У него отлично получается.

**Author's Note:**

> После обновления 7.2:  
> Я же говорила, что Майев и Иллидан будут вечно цапаться! )))


End file.
